User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 52
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Judy's carrot pen. Also, this is my 52nd Z.A.P., which means, I have now done one every week for an entire year! Whoo hoo! ���� I believe this deserves a victory toot toot! ���� Before I discuss this week's topic, I'd like to get real for a second. A year ago, I first started the concept of the Zootopia Appreciation Post with the intention of keeping the memory of this wonderful film strong and alive. I had noticed that activity on this Wiki wasn't as frequent as the film grew older. I had thought, "What would happen if we reached a point where there would be nothing left to edit? What if there weren't any more new articles or official material? Would the once dedicated users and visitors eventually abandon the Wiki? Would people begin to forget about Zootopia?" As a dedicated fan, these thoughts kept me up at night. So then I came up with a solution. To create a series of weekly blogs to discuss anything and everything to do with Zootopia. "These blogs would need a catchy name," I thought. "Something that users and visitors would remember and be excited to see." And then it came to me: the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P., for short. I was pleasantly surprised by the praise they got, much like how Disney was surprised with how well the film did. And since the day I released the first Z.A.P., I felt like I had made the world of Zootopia a better place! And we're just getting started! Here's to a lot more of these Zootopia Appreciation Posts! Anyway, on to the subject. The carrot pen serves an important role throughout the film. The first time it is used is when Nick Wilde states that he has made $200 every day, 365 days a year, since he was twelve - a statement which implicates him in felony tax evasion. Judy uses this as a way to effectively blackmail Nick into helping her multiple times, including when she originally asks Nick for the last known whereabouts of Emmitt Otterton, in order to convince him to help her search for the plate number of Emmitt's limousine at the Department of Mammal Vehicles, and finally as a way to enter the premises of the Tundratown Limo Service, owned by and principally operated for Mr. Big. After the missing mammals have been found, Judy gives Nick the pen, since their agreement had been completed, along with a ZPD application so he can join. After Judy returns to apologize to Nick, he records her apology as his way of showing he accepts it. Finally, with the revelation that Bellwether has been orchestrating the missing mammal incidents and cases of savageness around Zootopia, Judy and Nick record her confession on the pen, resulting in her arrest, impeachment, and incarceration by Chief Bogo and the ZPD and the end of hostilities between predators and prey in Zootopia. It is last seen at the end of the film in Judy's possession when Judy and Nick catch Flash speeding. Now, here are some questions I have. Where did Judy get the pen? Was it a police registered tool? Or could the pen simply be a novelty item? I personally think that it could be something she bought at a store and put to very good use. Does the pen have a large storage space? Or does making a new recording erase the previous one? I could go on and on about this, but let's just leave it at that. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts